Queen for a day (Be careful what you wish for)
by RayonNobody
Summary: Hephaestion is aware that Alexander needs an heir, and some day he will marry a woman who would surely take his place. But what happens when Hephaestion turns into "that woman"? Warning: some gender-bender stuff. Once again, I apologize if there are any mistakes, english is not my native language.
1. Future

So... Here I am, with another pointless fanfiction, born from my brain after watching Alexander and Dallas Buyers Club one after another. (**Note to self:** STOP WATCHING SO MANY MOVIES!)

This was ready some weeks ago, but now that I can finally work in peace, here it is :D

Well, so I hope you enjoy (and understand this, because, once again: **english is not my native language**) the story.

Please, forgive my silly mind. This is going to be awkward, well... Here I go.

* * *

Hephaestion looked at the city of Babylon from the balcony.

It looked so beautiful at night.

The kingdom was growing, and with that growth, the threats against Alexander were growing too.

They were not only gaining territory, but also treasures and valuable things that men always coveted.

He didn't want to think about it, but there were high possibilities of a conspiracy against Alexander.

-And if he dies, the kingdom, all that we've achieved, it would fall apart without a leader.

Hephaestion knew it

Alexander needed an heir.

-And of course I cannot do that. - The blue eyed man touched his belly. –Useless body. - He growled.

He kept looking at the city until Alexander's voice distracted him.

-Hephaestion, aren't you coming to sleep?

-Yes, I'll be there in a second.

He gave Babylon a last glance and walked into the bedroom, where Alexander was waiting for him, already in bed.

-Come here, I need your heat; this weird city can be cold at night.

Hephaestion sat by his side, silently.

-Can I help you with your braids?

-If you want to…

Alexander sat behind the brunette and started undoing the two little braids that were at both sides of his head.

After finishing that and combing his hair, Hephaestion lay in bed and sighed.

-Is there anything bothering you, love? - asked Alexander, hugging him.

"The fact that, no matter what I do, I'll never be able to give you an heir and you'll have to find a wife"

-Meaningless things, Alexander, don't worry. We should sleep, now, don't you think?

-Yes… I'm really tired…

They covered themselves with the blankets and fell asleep easily.


	2. The Queen

Hi there

Well, I was feeling a little bit down, so I decided to upload a new chapter of this madness, it always makes me feel better to share my creation with you. By the way, thanks for the reviews, as I always say, I appreciate them **A LOT. **

Anyways, here's the new chapter, once again, I apologize if there are any mistakes, I checked a thousand times, yet, I feel like there's something wrong.

Oh, and brace yourselves, because here's where things change a little bit (and by "a little bit" I mean a lot) Get ready to see/read Phai's feminine side :)

Well, I'll shut up.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Hephaestion woke up without really opening his eyes.

He placed a hand on his forehead and felt his hair covering his face.

When he tried to do something with that, he noticed that his hair was longer than he remembered.

"Time flies" he thought, trying to reach the tips of his hair.

It was so long, maybe waist-length, he tried to follow it with his fingers, but in the middle of his exploration, he felt something in his chest.

Two round things

"What is this?" he asked himself.

Hephaestion opened his eyes and looked down at his own body.

-This is not happening to me…- quickly, the blue eyed man got out of the bed and rushed to the mirror.

There, he saw herself.

His muscular body wasn't there anymore; instead, he saw a curvy body, with breasts, long hair and a face with feminine features. The only thing that was still there was the pair of blue eyes.

-Oh, gods, what have I done? - asked Hephaestion, looking at his naked body once again in horror.

He suddenly heard a noise behind him. It was Alexander, who was waking up.

-He must not see me like this. - Whispered Hephaestion, but it was too late. Alexander was already awake and looking for him. Or maybe not.

-Daphne? Where are you? - called the king. –Who's Daphne, Alexander? - asked Hephaestion, filled with jealousy.

The blond king looked at him.

-What do you mean with "Who is Daphne"? You are Daphne, silly.

-No, I'm not, my name is Hephaestion.

Alexander looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, good job, Phai, obviously you're not Hephaestion anymore, probably this body has its own story and you're just scaring Alexander."

Hephaestion tried to fix his mistake with a little laughter.

-I'm just kidding, my king, I wanted to see your reaction. - He said, and Alex believed her, because he made no questions.

-You really scared me, Daph; I thought you were going crazy or so. Come on, come to the bed, it's still early. Want to eat something? Because I do. - Hephaestion (Or Daphne, or whatever) nodded. Obviously he wasn't hungry, but he liked to please Alexander, so she said nothing when he got out of the bedroom and ordered a page to bring food for them.

While they were eating, Alexander asked repeatedly why she was so silent that morning, receiving no answer.

-Come on, Daphne, you're usually talkative, what's wrong today? I miss your voice. - Alexander caressed Daphne's face.

-Well, you see… today's a really weird day. Yesterday I was a different person; I'm not the same…

-What do you mean?

-Alexander I'm not…

Her confession was interrupted by a knock on the door.

-Come in!

Cleitus and Ptolemy entered the room.

-Alexander! We have a meeting today, don't you remember? - said Cleitus.

-Oh! Yes, of course! Wait for me, I'll get dressed and we'll leave.

-Alright, but hurry up, boy.

They walked out and Alexander got up to get dressed.

When he was ready, he walked out of the bedroom, being followed by Daphne.

-What do you need, my dear? - asked Alexander.

-I'll go with you.-

Cleitus laughed loudly.

-She wants to go to OUR reunion. - He said, still laughing.

-well, yes, I'm the queen, am I not?

Ptolemy looked at Daphne and told her gently.

-it's a really boring reunion, my lady, no big deal, it is fine, we can manage it without your help. Thank you, anyway. - The man smiled at Daphne and then looked at Alexander. -You ready? - The king nodded and they left.

-I told you, that's what happens when you don't marry a Macedonian woman. - said Cleitus, while they walked away.

* * *

**Ray's note**: I know, I know... It's weird, I'm sorry (_not really_)


	3. Daphne's new pets

Daphne walked back to the bedroom, where she spent the rest of the day doing nothing.

-now I understand why Olympias liked snakes, at least they're good companions. What if I...- she got up from the chair and walked outside.

-Your majesty. - greeted one of the guards. -oh, hi... could you please call somebody to come with me? I want to go to the market. - The guard looked at her. -the king said...

-I know what the king said, but your queen is about to die of boredom and you don't want that, do you? - The guard shook his head and walked away, doing what Daph said.

A couple of minutes later, he came back with 2 women and 2 guards.

-Well, at least I'll go out. - said Daphne disappointed by the excess of people.

At the market, Daphne walked a lot until she found what she was looking for.

It was a stall filled with animals.

-my queen, I don't think...

-no you don't think, now who can tell me how much does this beautiful snake cost?

A man got close to Daphne and helped her in everything she needed.

By the end of the day, the 2 women were carrying 2 beautiful black cats, the 2 man carried 2 birdcages filled with colorful little birds and Daphne had a weird blue snake around her neck.

-Thank you sir. - said Daphne to the man as she waved goodbye.

They walked back home and luckily, Alexander wasn't there yet.

-ok, put that birdcage here and the other uhh, over there. Let the cats go, you fool, they can walk, you know? Come here my babies. Ok, I'll call you Hephaestion and you will be called Europe. And you my reptilian friend, I'll call you Olympias- the servants looked at their queen, scared.

-well, what are you doing here? Get out! I want to spend time with my new babies. - They obeyed and exited the room.

-At least I don't feel lonely. - Daphne caressed Hephaestion.

-how funny.

Hours went by and Daphne spent them playing with her pets.

-Daphne! - Alexander shouted when he opened the bedroom door.

-Wow, somebody had a bad reunion? - She asked, turning around to see his enraged husband.

-what's all this?

-animals, Alexander, animals; could it be that those rumors that your head is full of air are true?

-Don't talk to me that way! The guards told me you went to the market!

-What a sin! I should kill myself to save my honor, shouldn't I?

-you can't go out without my permission!

-says who?

-Me! I'm your husband!

-you sound just like Philip.

Alexander looked at her, and saw the snake around her neck.

-And you look just Like Olympias.

-maybe that's our fate and we shall become your parents.

-Stop being so...

-"So" what?

-So Olympias!

-are you scared of me, Alexander?

Alexander walked toward her and when they were close, he slapped her in the face.

-I'll go for a walk and when I come back I want this zoo gone, alright, Olympias?

Daphne looked at her husband in awe.

-stay away from me. STAY AWAY, I SAID!

Daphne tried to push him, but Alexander was stronger. -will you do what I told you?

-no. I won't follow a monster's command.

Tears filled Daphne's eyes, but none of them were shed. -leave, Alexander. If you still love me, or if you even respect me, please, get out.

Alexander looked at his wife and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Ray's note: **Well, so here I am. I hope you're enjoying this little monster of mine.

**lilith686, **hey! Can't believe it! You ship farrelleto too? that's awesome! I've been trying to write a Colin/Rayon/Jared fanfic, but I can't do it!

Anyways, I hope you guys like this, there are only 2 chapters left.

Enjoy, bye :)


	4. 23 hours

_**It's almost over...**_

* * *

Daphne looked at herself in the mirror.

The more she looked, the less she found Hephaestion in her reflection.

-Maybe this body is swallowing me. - She said.

She didn't see Alexander for the rest of the day.

A servant took her meal to her bedroom and when she asked for her husband's whereabouts, the young man told her that Alexander was eating with his friends.

Daphne tried to ask something else but the young man left, saying that he was not allowed to talk to her if the king wasn't there.

Once again, Daphne found herself alone.

-I should be there with you, Alexander! What have I done to deserve this punishment?! What?!- She fell on her knees and for the first time in years, she started to cry.

Daphne ignored how much time she had spent lying on the floor or when she fell asleep, but she woke up when somebody opened the door.

-Daphne? - Her blue eyes found Alexander on his knees, looking at her.

-Oh, Alexander, you're back! - She got up and wrapped her arms around Alexander's neck.

-Have you been crying, my beautiful birdie?

-Oh, Alexander, I feel so lonely. Not even the animals can make me feel better. Look at them! They're sleeping. Lazy bugs… I miss you.

-I'm so sorry, Daphne, but I promise I'll make it up to you.

-How?

-You tell me.

-Spend the night with me, Alexander. I will understand if you don't want to make love to me, but please, stay. I want to talk to you, hug you and be with you.

-Well, that's not a great thing. Yes, I could do that.

-Thank you. Oh, could you do something else for me?

-Of course my queen, what is it?

-can I keep my pets?

Alexander grumbled.

-Well, I guess they can make you feel better when they're awake, right?

-Right.

-Then you can keep them.

-Yay! Thank you, Alexander, I love you!

-I love you too. But, hey, there's one rule.

-Yes?

-Keep that damned snake away from me.

-Oh, why? You scared of Olympias?

Alexander arched an eyebrow.

-Olympias? You called your snake Olympias?

-Oh, Zeus! I didn't know, oh, I'm so stupid, I didn't think it would offend you, I'm sorry, Alexander, I…

Daphne was interrupted by Alexander's laughter.

-Stop apologizing, it's not offensive! It's funny! You named the snake after my mother! Oh gods. Well, and what about the other pets?

-Well, I bought two cats. The one that's sleeping in my bed is named Europe and the one that's on the carpet, that's Hephaestion.

-Hephaestion… what a curious name, darling.

-I know.

-And what about the birds?

-Well, I haven't named them yet. Want to help me?

-If you're ok with that.

-Of course I'm ok with that; there might be 20 birds, 10 per cage, I cannot think about 20 names.

-Alright, then…

Alexander and Daphne placed the cages on the floor and sat in front of them and started naming the birds.

-And this one will be called Atalanta.

-Are we sure it's a she?

-Well, I'm a little bit tired to find out.

-So Atalanta will be.

Daphne yawned.

-Time to go to bed, birdie.

-Come with me?

-Of course.

Once they were lying on the bed Alexander hugged her.

-I'm sorry…

-Why?

-Today I…

-It's ok, don't worry. I did things that I shouldn't have done. I disrespected you and… I think I deserved it.

-No! Don't you dare saying that! You deserve nothing but the best and I… I failed.

-you didn't. You're not perfect, darling, you're a human. Divine but sometimes weak.

-thank you Daphne.

Alexander pecked Daphne's lips.

-I love you, Alexander, a lot.

-I love you too my...

A knock on the door interrupted the romantic moment.

* * *

Time for Ray's notes:

**alexyopyop**: I know it's weird, I hope you like this new chapter :) Thanks for your review.

**nina: **Yes, you're right, it's a bit rushed. When I wrote it, that was kinda bothering me, but there's a reason why it's called "Queen for a day". I'd like to explain a little bit more but I would spoil everything and also, there's just 1 chapter left. Yet, I hope you enjoyed this, maybe one day I'll fix it.

**Lysis: **I'm glad you like what I'm doing, I feel like this is my little Frankenstein, since I was under the influence of Alexander and DBC when I started writing this.


	5. Wake up

-come in!

A guard entered the room.

-what do you need?

-uh, Lord Cassander says he needs to see you.

Daphne looked at Alexander and saw a little sparkle in his eyes.

-I'll be there in a minute. You can leave.

The guard left and Alexander got out of the bed.

-I'm sorry, Daphne, I need to go. Cassander needs me.

-but I'm your wife.

Alexander looked at her and she saw it.

Cassander was Alexander's lover. He occupied Hephaestion's place.

-but...

-I'm sorry, Daphne. But he needs me.

-You can't leave, Alexander! I'm your wife!

She followed the king outside, where Cassander was waiting for him.

-You traitor!

-Alexander, why is this woman here?- he asked, looking at her with hateful eyes.

-She'll go back to the bedroom, won't you?

-No! I won't, shut up, Alexander! This man deserves to die!

-What are you talking about, Daphne?

-You're my husband! This man has no rights over you and would be better off dead!

Hephaestion was not controlling this weird body anymore, so when his body grabbed one of the guard's daggers, he could do nothing.

He found himself attacking Cassander, who pushed her away from him.

-Alexander, she tried to kill me!- whimpered Casssander, looking at her in fake shock.

-Get the barbarian and take her to the dungeons!

"Does this place has dungeons?" wondered Daphne, realizing that she was about to find it out because the guards were grabbing her by the arms, dragging her away from Alexander.

- I'm not a barbarian! I'm Daphne, the queen! You cannot do this to me! Alexander! You're mine!

She tried to do something, but guards were obviously stronger.

-No! LET ME GO! I COMMAND YOU! LET ME GO!

Hephaestion? Hephaestion!

A voice called him and she tried to see where it came from.

Hephaestion woke up, this time, opening his eyes and breathing fast.

-Phai! Phai!

He felt somebody touching his shoulder.

-Let me go!- he shouted, trying to hurt the person who tried to attack him.

-Ouch! Phai! What was that?- asked Alexander, touching his arm, where Hephaestion's elbow had hit him.

Phai looked at Alexander.

-Alex? Is it really you?

-No, I'm Zeus… Of course it's me! Why are you so violent? Had a nightmare?

-A horrible one! I was a woman and I was married to you…

-Being married to me is terrible?

-No! It's just that… you were different, you never talked to me and YOU WERE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH CASSANDER!

Alexander looked at the blue eyed man.

-Cassander?

-Yes.

And then, he started laughing out loud.

-Casssander! Oh, gods! My… Oh, no, Hephaestion, how? I would never have an affair with Cassander.

-I know, but it was horrible.

-hey, everything's fine, Hephaestion. I'm here, and there's nothing to worry about. I love you, and you can be sure that I would love you even if you were a woman. Fine?

-Fine.

Alexander kissed Hephaestion, trying to calm him.

But Hephaestion wouldn't forget about that easily.

Maybe he wasn't Daphne anymore, but he knew that sooner or later there would be a "Daphne" on Alexander's life

And he didn't know if he could manage to take Alexander away from her as Cassander did in that horrible dream that would haunt him forever.


End file.
